Wicked Westchester
by LilyKat99
Summary: Claire moves to Westchester at the beginning of 11th grade instead of 7th. With an older and wiser version of the Pretty Committee, will Claire be immediately accepted or tossed out like a Prada knockoff? Will Claire have to fight fire with fire or ease through her last two years of high school as one of the popular kids? And what about the guys? Read and review!


Meet the clique…

**Massie Block**: The uncontested ruler of Westchester Academy, one of the most exclusive schools in Westchester County, NY. She had everything planned out for the new school year perfectly but now Massie's plans and reputation could end up going up in flames after a new girl that Massie doesn't know what to make of moves into her family's guesthouse.

**Alicia Rivera: **Massie's sneaky and beautiful beta who is tired of watching Massie sit at the top, and knows others are too. Fortunately for her there's a new girl. Now is her chance to start her own clique and scheme her way to the top…

**Dylan Marvil: **Knows that Alicia is up to something that may or may not involve the new girl. But all she knows for sure is that Alicia wants Massie gone, and she's not sure if she does or doesn't agree with her…

**Kristen Gregory: **Relies on her friends to keep it secret that she's at Westchester Academy on scholarship, and also depends on them to keep her _real _secret from her boyfriend, Kemp. But when a certain blond arrives from Florida, will her secret spill along with the blood?

Enter **Claire Lyons: **Just moved from Florida in time for the start of junior year, leaving her friends, boyfriend, and everything else behind. Now she's living in the Blocks' guesthouse in Westchester where _everything_ is designer and everyone knows their place. And Claire who is clearly not Pretty Committee material thanks to her American Eagle filled closet, collection of Keds, and lack of money knows she'll be at the bottom of the food-chain… but will Massie and her friends take her in, or will she have to fight her way social acceptance?

**Kissimmee, FL**

**Friday, August 23****rd**

**2:02 P.M.**

"Claire, we have a flight to catch!" Her father, Jay, called impatiently from the cab at the curb, "Let's go!"

Claire Lyons slung her blue Jansport backpack over her shoulder before taking one last look at her childhood home. The sky blue split-level ranch house wasn't much, but it was everything to her. She had taken her first steps in the living room, said her first words in the kitchen, had her first kiss on the front steps, along with countless memories and silly family traditions had been made in that house.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to tell herself it would be okay, but the SOLD sign felt like a punch in the gut, and she couldn't stop the tear that escaped from her eye. She quickly whipped it with the back of her hand, hoping that her younger brother, Todd, hadn't seen.

"CLAIRE!" A voice shrieked from the road, but Claire knew that this time it wasn't her dad. It was Sari, with her head sticking out the passenger window of Sarah's Nissan. She knew her best friends wouldn't let her leave without one last tearful good-bye.

Sarah quickly parked on the opposite side of the street, and Claire smiled when she saw Mandy, Sara, and Sari race towards her.

"Thank God we're not too late!" Mandy said once they reached her, throwing her arms around Claire.

"Ben didn't come with you?" Claire squeaked, disappointed that her boyfriend of two years hadn't shown after he promised he would.

Mandy let go of her and exchanged a look with Sarah and Sari, "No, he had some emergency but he told us to give you this." She gestured to Sari, holding a small box wrapped in brown paper with a note tapped to the top which Claire hadn't even noticed she was holding.

"Claire!" This time her mom called from the cab.

She took the package from Sari and said her final goodbyes tearfully. She sobbed as she walked to the cab and got in, sitting next to her brother. She looked out the window and stared back at her childhood home with her best friends standing in front, waving sadly as the cab pulled away.

"Don't worry Claire," Judy, her mother, said with her most comforting voice, "you can come back in two years for college!"

_But that's so long from now… _Claire thought. And within those two years she wouldn't be worrying about the SAT and ACT's with her friends, no going to prom with Ben, no graduating from her hometown high school…

Claire's mind continued to race with thoughts of what else would be different, but nothing her mind came up with could prepare her for what was in store for her in Westchester…

**Westchester, NY**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**7:30 P.M.**

Sixteen year old Massie Block smiled at her flawless reflection, proud of the outfit she had chosen. The Alice & Olivia silk chiffon gathered boatneck tank top, white Chanel blazer jacket, black Philip Lim miniskirt, and nude colored Alexander Wang mules went together perfectly, but there was something missing… She examined her Chanel Emprise painted nails as she tried to think. Realizing what she needed she grabbed the necklace she had ordered from just the other day. The Marc by Marc Jacobs trio of black rings on a silver chain was subtle but it completed her dress to impress ensemble.

Massie knew that the Lyons girl was no competition thanks to the Christmas cards her mother had shown her earlier that day when she reminded her that she needed to be present for dinner when the Lyons arrived. She wasn't necessarily ugly, but the overalls and bangs had almost caused Massie to burst out laughing, and she had been forced to bite her bottom lip. But Kendra had seen that she was trying hard not to laugh and scolded her, even telling her that Claire might have changed… which Massie highly doubted. The picture looked as if it had been taken when she was eleven or twelve, which was surely too old for overalls and time to realize that the bangs need to go. At that age, Massie was already in taking the best designer looks out of magazines like _Instyle _and _Lucky_ and placing them in her closet, and her hair stylist, Jakkob, made sure her hair was perfect.

But Massie still wanted to make sure the girl realized what she would be missing. She had no intention of becoming friends with Claire.

_Ding-dong_

Massie jumped at the sound of the doorbell and rolled her eyes when she heard her mother say over the intercom that they were there.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the banister, trying to look down at the front door without being seen. She immediately spotted Claire, and gasped…

* * *

_**Tell me what you think! You can either PM or review :)**_

-Kat


End file.
